


Flowing In me

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Series: moon-touched!verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WIP, moon-touched!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s more than that, our instincts are better than that of a normal werewolf. We aren’t necessarily stronger or faster, but… The world, the earth, the woods, they whisper to us. They say we’re closer to nature... I like to think its magic. Moon-touched wolves can do things normal wolves can’t even begin to understand.” </p>
<p>Stiles is moon-touched, Derek has won the honour of being his protector...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowing In me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Bloodstream" by Stateless and I really recommend listening to it it when you read this because it really sets the mood...

Derek is standing there with his hand out, beckoning, but the little wolf doesn’t want to go. There isn’t a choice though; they’re all looking at him, waiting for him to take Derek’s hand. Because Derek won him, owns him. The air is cold, the full moon just beginning to peak over the trees. Stiles doesn’t want to go, but he’s a moon-touched wolf, this is his duty. He’s kind of like a prize, he’s known that for most of his life, but that doesn’t stop him being scared. He gives his father one last look, the man doesn’t smile, all reassurance gone from his face. Stiles thinks, that if his mother was here she would be crying. Not because she was scared, but she would cry because Stiles can’t. Stiles has to be brave, unfeeling in the face of everything. He takes a slow step down the stairs, bare feet finally touching down on the cold, hard dirt. Stiles takes a long minute to stare up at Derek, take in the man that fought so hard to have him. Derek is all dark shadows and empty expression, except for his eyes. Glowing bright and blue, wolfs eyes, his eyes are sad, pleading with Stiles for trust. That more than his handsome face and strong body is what makes Stiles place his small hand in Derek’s. Stiles pulls on Derek’s hand, turning away from his family and his pack. He won’t look back, not now, if he looks back he won’t go and he needs to go. 

***

Derek is the first to break the silence between them. 

“Why are you doing this?” It seems like a silly question, so Stiles simply gives Derek a quick look over his shoulder and continues leading them through the dark woods. It’s quiet; the animals can feel the presence of predators and have gone into hiding. Most creatures avoid the full moon and the light it brings; it’s dangerous even without the wolves. There much light to hide prey from their predators. “Where are we going?” Stiles doesn’t bother to answer, Derek will understand when they get there. He agreed to his when he entered the ring three days ago. “Stiles!” Derek jerks him to a stop and spins him around. His frowning, eyebrows pulled tightly together. 

“Trust me,” Stiles leans up, presses his lips lightly to Derek’s cheek before turning and walking away. It takes a few minutes, after Stiles drops his hand, for Derek to follow, but Stiles can hear him. Even if Derek is quiet enough to hide his steps from Stiles, the woods, the animals, the trees even the earth knows he’s there. All these things whisper to Stiles now, letting him know that this man, his new protector, Derek, is following him. The woods brighten, the trees thinning out and Stiles steps into the light of the moon. Derek stops to watch him, Stiles seems to glow, pale skin and lose white pants seeing to have a light all their own. The small clearing dips in the middle; a large pond reflects the light of the moon and casts small spots of light over the nearby trees. Stiles stands near it, toes scrunching in the dirt, hands clasping his arms across his chest as if he’s cold.

“Stiles…” Derek lets it trail away, eyes moving over the boy in front of him.

“What do you know about moon-touched wolves Derek?” Stiles asks, finally turning and Derek is surprised to see his eyes glowing a bright, clear silver. 

“You were born on the night of the full moon.” He steps carefully forward, like Stiles is a skittish animal about to bolt away from him. “Your mother was in wolf form when she gave birth, you were born in wolf form rather than as a human.” Derek reaches out, the backs of his fingers trailing across Stiles cheek. The boy is cold and Derek sees him shudder under the warm touch of his fingers. Stiles lick’s his lips and looks up at Derek.

“It’s more than that, our instincts are better than that of a normal werewolf. We aren’t necessarily stronger or faster, but…” Stiles looks around, eyes tracing the shadows of the trees, finally coming back to land on Derek. “The world, the earth, the woods, they whisper to us. They say we’re closer to nature.” Suddenly Stiles smiles, hands reaching out to press against Derek’s chest, his hands are just as cool as the rest of him and Derek can’t help shuddering. “I like to think its magic. Moon-touched wolves can do things normal wolves can’t even begin to understand.” The smile fades from Stiles face and his hands fall away. He turns around so he’s looking over the pond and the moon reflected on its surface. “I’ve never meet another one, I’m not even sure there is one.” The truth, that Stiles feels alone, is unsaid but Derek can hear it in the boys tone. “That’s why its tradition for a moon-touched wolf to have a protector. A protector, a companion… Someone that will always be there.” Stiles turns back, eyes sharp now, full of purpose. “I hope you realise what you’re getting yourself into Derek, because you’re never going to be able to leave me. You’ll have to watch if I take a lover, a mate, have children. Or if I don’t. You’ll have to go everywhere with me, whether I choose to live in the woods or a city. You’ll always have to be there. That’s what you agreed to when you stepped into the ring to fight for me. The only thing you get out of this… is me.” Derek can see the pain in Stiles face, the boy doesn’t think he’s enough. Doesn’t think his gift, is enough. But even now as Derek watches him, he can see Stiles’s head tilting, listening to the whispers that come to him on some level that Derek will never be able to reach. Derek reaches out and cups Stiles face in both hands, leaning in close so he can take in Stiles scent and breathe warm air across the boy’s face.

“You are the only thing I want.” His lips find Stiles’s in the half light, Derek will be happy as long as he can stay with this beautiful boy. He promised.

***

The ground is hard and Derek does his best to keep from pushing Stiles into it and hurting him. But Stiles seems to enjoy it, fingers digging into the earth as Derek pressed their bodies together and claims his lips. Stiles legs come up around his waist and drag Derek closer. Their clothes have already been tossed aside, lost in the night somewhere. The little wolf smells so good, is so sensitive and responsive. Derek can’t help leaving a trail of marks down Stiles’s throat, sucking hard at his collar bones. Stiles’s skin slowly warms under Derek’s touch, his cheeks becoming flushed as he pants out Derek’s name and moans into the night.   
“Derek…” Stiles sounds broken and his arms come up to circle Derek’s shoulders, pulling them closer. “Don’t leave me…”   
“Never, little wolf… never.” Derek presses they’re lips together again, silencing him and sending a shiver of pleasure through them both. 

***

They lie there for a long time afterwards, Stiles pressed tight into Derek’s side. Occasionally Stiles wiggles though and finally Derek has to get up. He offers his hand to Stiles and the little wolf takes it. There is a soft smile on Stiles face as he presses close to Derek for a moment, hands pressed against the bigger wolf’s chest. 

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers into the skin over Derek’s heart and Derek trails his fingers through Stiles hair, pressing a light kiss to his temple. When Stiles pulls away, Derek wants to pull him back, keep him close, like Stiles will disappear if Derek isn’t touching him. Stiles pushes past him, heading towards the pond. Derek doesn’t believe it until he sees Stiles actually step into the water, he gasps softly as each body part disappears beneath the water. Stiles looks ethereal and otherworldly, Derek can’t help but follow. Stiles dips beneath the water and comes up with a curse. “Fuck! That was colder than I thought it would be.” Derek chuckles and steps close, taking Stiles around the waist and pulling the boy against his chest. 

“My Mother was like you.” He mutters into Stiles’s shoulder, stroking his hands down Stiles’s sides causing the boy to shudder from more than the cold. 

“Really?” Derek can feel Stiles’s surprise, the tension in his body against Derek’s. “Not that I don’t believe you, I mean why would you lie? But I’ve never heard of another one…” Derek tips Stiles head back and silences him with a kiss, stroking down his throat when he pulls away.

“She had a gifts, just like you do. She could see thinks, knew things before they happened.” Derek kisses Stiles’s shoulder, nipping at the soft flesh. “She made me promise, a long time ago, that I would find you, a moon-touched wolf just like her and protect him for the rest of my life.”

“You’re Mom…” Stiles turns in Derek’s arms and looks up at him, his eyes have returned to their normal deep brown that look black and deep in the darkness. 

“I was twelve Stiles, I promised, but I never believed I’d find another moon-touched wolf.” Derek strokes the side of the boy’s face. “Then I heard about you and I had to see for myself. When I saw you, I knew she was right. My Mother knew that the moment I saw you, I’d want to keep my promise. My promise to her brought me here, but I’m staying because you’re here.” Derek turned the boy slowly and lowered his head until he and Stiles were nose to nose. “I give you my word Stiles, no matter what, I will not leave you.” Stiles smiles, wide and stunning, all white teeth and sparkling eyes.

“I never thought you would…” 

“Cheeky, little wolf.” Derek pinches Stiles’s butt and Stiles squeals, flinching away. Derek catches him and presses their lips together. The promise is sealed with a kiss, under the moon, wrapped in each other’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is 18, there is no way his pack would let him go if he wasn't. Stiles has the power in this relationship, if he didn't want to go with Derek he wouldn't. I think Stiles feels honour bound though, Derek fought so hard for him and he might be Stiles only chance for a close companion. Other wolves fear moon-touched wolves. I might write more fics for this universe, I really like the idea, it will be mostly about Derek and Stiles. It won't always be this sweet. There are dark things a head. 
> 
> I'm making this all up as I go along.


End file.
